Cuando en realidad te conocí
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son ninjas de la élite anbu ambos están de misión con Naruto que esta próximo a ser Hokage... el trío va a una misión en busca de información y terminan descubriendo que el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro... Sasuke y Hinata son un poco mas cercanos ¿porque razón será?
1. El inicio del las malas noticias

Cuando en realidad te conocí.

Capitulo 1.

El inicio del las malas noticias.

Están de misión Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. Su misión consiste en encontrar y matar, a un maestro y trabajador de Orochimaru, llamado Mokotomu por el país del rayo, que esta realizando secuestros para luego vender las partes del cuerpo y enseñando Jutsus prohibidos para crear fortuna. Esta es una misión rango Anbus, Sasuke y Hinata son Anbus Hinata del escuadrón de rastreo y Sasuke inteligencia, Naruto realizando misiones de alto rango para ser Hokage aunque las Anbus no so sus favoritas. Llevaban tres días de viaje sin hablar a excepción de Naruto, no se detuvieron ya que el enemigo los podía emboscar y a demás la misión tiene que realizarse lo mas discreta posible. Tienen que llegar a la mansión que es donde se vive Mokotomu y extraerle información, según rumores no solo trabajo para Orochimaru.

Sasuke lleva un traje Anbu que consiste en una sudadera negra con el chaleco Anbu, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje, con uno pantalones del color de chaleco, unas botas hasta la rodilla con los protectores de plata y su banda de Konoha reluciente en su frente, la katana en su espalda y dos porta kunai en un pergamino en su bolsillo, su rostro oculto por una mascara de águila y todo su cuerpo por una capa negra.

Hinata lleva su traje Anbu que consiste en una blusa negra con el chaleco Anbu, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje, con una licra negra y una falda del color del chaleco, una botas de tacón hasta la rodilla con los protectores de pierna, brazos y la banda de Konoha en su frente sin poder ser apreciada por la capa azul noche que la cubre de pies a cabeza mas la máscara de pantera que cubre su rostro y en vez de tener el cabello suelto, lleva dos colas de lado y en la cintura un porta kunai.

Naruto lleva su típico traje de marinero pero una versión mas cool y la capa de Hokage de su padre a diferencia de Sasuke que tiene el cabello igual Naruto lo tiene mas largo.

Cuando llegaron Mokotomu los estaba esperando sentado en una silla.

- Buenas tarde jóvenes que desean -dice cortés mente.

- Buenas tardes -una voz femenina y su dueña realiza una reverencia cortés mente.

- Tal parece que ni siquiera pueden realizar una reverencia -esto va para Sasuke y Naruto.

- Hump -Sasuke da tres pasos adelante y desenfunda su Katana

- Buenas tardes -dice algo triste ya que no le gusta las misiones Anbu.

- Que hacen aquí, tienen algún pedido o algo -dice sugerentemente.

- Venimos en una misión aquí -una voz triste se escucha.

- Ha entiendo que se supone que debería decirles -

- A quienes ha vendido y que ha vendido - molesto e indiferente.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia y pueden marcharse ya que no son bienvenidos aquí - molesto.

Sasuke iba a atacar a Mokotomu con su katana pero Hinata se atraviesa y saca un kunai para evitar que la katana la atravesara.

- ¿Quítate no te das cuenta lo que haces?- enojado.

- Águila-san tenemos que sacarle información y si esta muerto no podremos - serena mente.

- Hump -

- Hi... pantera tiene razón Águila -

- Responderé todas las preguntas que ella me haga - viendo a Hinata

Hinata asiente y abre un pergamino - cuantas personas ha secuestrado, cuan... -Mokotomu no la dejo continuar

- 194 personas de todas las naciones y se han matado a 144 de para vender a distintas partes de el cuerpo algunas para personas que sufren de alguna enfermedad y las necesitan y el resto por estudios y demás. Le he enseñado a varios ricos Jutsus prohibidos, y he tenido 5 discípulos -

- Nombres -

- Están en este pergamino - entregándoles un pergamino.

- Gracias... por que hace esto - confundida de lo fácil que fue.

- Niña puedo ver el futuro desde que nací, sabia que vendrían y me matarían - señalando a Sasuke - hubiera sido una larga y cansada batalla, pero si no me matan ustedes me matara un enemigo y usara mi cuerpo para cualquier propósito maligno, yo he hecho varios experimentos con mi cuerpo lo cual me hace poderoso pero estoy viejo pero en un cuerpo joven... sería muy diferente -

- Sabe que lo vamos a matar verdad -

- Si y lo acepto, he vivido mucho y disfrutado de la vida y visto mucho dolor y estoy arto de verlo y causarlo cuando me maten no dejen nada de mi que se pueda usar -

- Entiendo quiere algo -

- Que estupideces dices -

- Si quiero que me mates tu chico na-nan-na -

- Naruto quiere decir -

- Si tu . Una ultima cosa , la humanidad se enfrenta con un gran enemigo. Se los dejo a ustedes parecen ser bastante fuertes.

Naruto lo decapita y Sasuke lo quema con su Jutsu de fuego, salen de la mansión cuando se encuentran...

...Continuará...


	2. La emboscada

Cuando en realidad te conocí.

Capitulo 2.

La emboscada.

Rodeados de Ninjas renegados del país del rayo, son unos treinta hombres quizás mas, todos corpulentos, de piel oscura, cabellos de colores tierra y altos pero había una que resaltaba mas quizás será por el de la hacha dorada que lleva y parece ser el líder por ello.

- entreguen el pergamino que tienen y no los mataremos dolorosamente-dijo el del hacha dorada.

- Y si no -con una zorruna sonrisa- _quizás una buena pelea me anime, no me gustan las misiones Anbu pero si me gusta luchar_ -piensa mas alegre.

- Como sabe que tenemos dichos pergaminos - _nos han estado espiando y no me di cuenta... no es imposible hay algo mas... -_saca un kunai y lo esconde en su capa.

- Una chica Anbu has de ser buena entonces -con la mirada fija en la capa.

- No cambies el tema -molesto e irritado.

- Bueno, niña puedo ver el futuro desde que nací -sorprendiendo a todos.

-_ Fue justamente lo que dijo Mokotumo_ -pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces eres hijo de el -confundido y horrorizado- como puedes saber lo que paso y estar tan, tan normal -molesto, furioso el no tuvo uno y en cambio él ni siquiera le entristece la partida de su padre.

- Herede un fortuna y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana - sonriendo - no esta mal. El solo era un estorbo en mis planes, no me servía de nada -

- Que clase de persona puede estar así después de la muerte de su padre - y se lanza encima de el con claras intenciones de golpearlo el Líder lo esquiva ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- Estamos de misión Naruto usurikantoshi - bufando.

- Tienes razón -responde mas calmado pero igual de molesto.

- Oh el gran Naruto - dice con burla - bueno ya que morirán merecen saber el nombre de su asesino. Mi nombre es Sasuke Yimbokuma -Naruto se ríe.

- Sasuke jajajajaja -los dos Sasuke molestos.

- Naruto-kun concéntrate en la misión -

- Que te da riza - molesto - te estas burlando de mi -mas molesto y se lanza atacarlo con un puño directo al estomago.

Y así empezó la batalla Naruto no recibió el golpe gracias a que Sasuke le lanzo un shuriken y Yimbokuma Sasuke tuvo que esquivarlo.

- Dobe, debí haberlo evitado - en la rama de un árbol

Con Hinata.

Diez enemigos acorralaron a Hinata mientras se distrajo con Naruto, todos ellos la acorralaron y parece todo en su contra.

- Déjanos ver tu rostro lindura -dice un renegado, acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata, en eso Hinata le mete una patada en la costilla.

- Maldita - realizando un Jutsu de trueno que Hinata con dificultad esquivo, el rayo blanco la seguía y uso eso a su favor colocándose detrás de cuatro de los bandidos los cuales solo pudo gritar cuando sintió el rayo partirlos en dos.

Haciendo que algunos se asustaran.

- Atraparla ya estúpidos los matara si no lo hacen -señalado a Hinata- tu deshace el Jutsu -dijo otro que se ve bastante molesto por la incompetencia de los demás pero no intenta hacer nada.

- Si -dicen al inoíso varios de ellos mientras sacan un kunai de su porta kunai.

Cuatro saltaron encima de ella y Hinata saco cuatro agujas y las lanzo tirando al corazón de los cuatro renegados luego las enterró mejor en la orca para después absorber su chakra muriendo los mismos en el acto .

- Según mi cuanta quedan solo ustedes -

- Te equivocas somos siete - Hinata se puso en posición de ataque, y se le lanzaron cinco, utilizo el ocho trigadas hacia el vació lo que hizo que salieron disparados en el aire lo cual aprovecho para lanzar varios shuriken

- Vayámonos - el dice el que estaba molesto y el primero lo sigue, pero Hinata no permite que eso pasé...

Con Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en la rama del árbol cuando sintió que lo miraban voltio y se encontró con aproximadamente veinte ninjas, se acerco al claro de donde lo estaban vigilando .

Sasuke - morirán - con una sonrisa de lado debajo de la mascara. Activo el sharingan los metió a cinco en un getjutsu al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ Dónde estamos? -se preguntaron cinco renegados ignorantes de estar en un getjutsu.

- En mi mundo -se escucha una voz tenebrosa sonar sarcásticamente

- En una ilusión -

- Si sabes tanto sácanos de aquí - de repente en suelo tembló.

Se abrió la tierra en una gran abertura de la cual salieron demonios de tres labios, siete ojos, y cuerpo con rasgos animales y sangrantes que se acercaron a los cinco renegados y empelaron a comérselos vivos. Los renegados empezaron a gritar y sangrar para luego morir la ilusión dudo 45 seg y para ellos fueron tres días.

Los que estaban fuera de la ilusión se alejaron por el miedo que produjo los gritos de los que estaban en el getjutsu pero no mucho Sasuke desenfunda su katana y los apunto.

- Me temen - a lo cual los Ninjas solo pudieron temblar.

Sasuke corrió a todo velocidad hacia ellos tan rápido que ni lo vieron pero si sintieron la katana de Sasuke en su cabeza, estomago, corazón o fueron decapitados y así murieron unos doce.

Sasuke miro a los tres restantes y con asombro vio como se suicidaron

Con Naruto.

Naruto se encuentra luchando contra el Líder que de por si lo tiene mas que irritado.

- No te veo tan sonriente -

- Cállate y luchemos -

- Tus amigos deben estar muertos - sonriendo

- Lo contrario - el Líder tiene dos clones de sombra que le estampan el rassengan en la espalda pero en cuestión de mili segundos el Líder los esquiva.

- Es bajo atacar por la espalda -

- Tu no eres nadie para decir eso, eres peor que la escoria - el Líder se lanza encima de Naruto con el hacha en alto pero antes de poder clavarse la Naruto la agarra en el aire y la lanza esta queda incrustada en un árbol.

Ambos molestos continúan la batalla, Líder golpea a Naruto, Naruto lo esquiva y así continúan hasta que el Líder le da una patada a Naruto en la costilla que le saca el aire Naruto se dobla por el dolor.

- Viste no me puedes ganar y de un árbol sale Naruto con un rassengan que se lo pega en el cuello matándolo en el acto.

Llegan Sasuke y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Están bien? -

- hump -

- si naruto-kun -un poco sonrojada bajo la máscara.

...Continuara...


	3. Los recuerdos y la realidad

Cuando en realidad te conocí.

Capitulo 3.

Los recuerdos... y la realidad.

El camino a la aldea fue rápido y sigiloso cuando llegaron a la aldea todo estaba tranquilo ya era de noche y los guardianes lo dejaron pasar sin problemas.

En la torre de Hokage entraban por la ventana 3 sombras negras- me sorprende que hallan cumplido la misión tan rápida y eficientemente -con un vaso en su mano izquierda lleno de sake Tsunade felicito a los ninjas.

- Si realmente todo ocurrió demasiado rápido pero cumplimos la misión sin contratiempos -dice una de las tres sombre y es Naruto.

- Han mejorado mucho, sin contratiempos, llegaron antes de lo planeado -Tsunade orgullosa por el avance de el próximo Hokage y una de sus ninjas mas amigables.

- Conseguimos mas información de la deseada -comenta molestó una de las sombras y es Sasuke.

- Se avecina una gran amenaza -dice tristemente una sombra y es Hinata.

- ¿Qué? -_ yo que solo esperaba buenas noticias por Kami, es que acaso el mundo no puede estar en paz por mucho tiempo._

- Si resulta que hay un complot - _mi hermano se sacrifico y a toda la familia por paz y de nuevo van a ser ver que eso no sirvió de nada -_Sasuke aprieta los puños por la impotencia.

- ¿Pero como? -dice una confundida Tsunade.

- Nos podemos irnos Tsunade -Naruto se siente triste realmente no le gustan las misiones Anbu-_ los Anbus tienen que matar sin importar quien si es un orden, no pueden mostrar sentimientos y sobre t_o_das las cosas tiene que proteger la aldea, Itachi fue Anbu y mato ha su Clan, si Hinata a se le ordena exterminar su Clan también lo haría ella a cambiado mucho hay veces que la desconozco a diferencia de Sakura que es igual, cundo sea Hokage voy a ser la vida de los Anbus mas fácil y realmente no se como Hinata y Sasuke pueden vivir así._

- Lady Tsunade la misión fue muy agotadora -

- Bueno se les nota -estira su mano derecha- ¿el informe es completamente detallado? -

- Si -dicen los tres al mismo tiempo dicho esto los tres se retiran.

- Parece que siempre tendremos que luchar, que la paz es imposible de tener ah... estoy ebria la paz existe y esto solo es un piedra en el camino - _no se me caerán los ánimos podemos continuar, yo lo se siempre podremos seguir ya que tenemos la voluntad del fuego - _de los cajones del escritorio saca cuatro pergaminos en blanco y empieza a escribir para enviarse los a los kages citando una reunión.

Van caminando a sus hogares Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto juntos hasta que encontrón dos caminos y Naruto tiene que ir por el otro- Uchiha-san que opina de la misión-pregunta Hinata, triste al saber que si, hay guerra hay muerte y morirían personas inocentes solo por estar.

- Hump, es complicado Hyuga no se que pensar -Sasuke esta molesto y distante lo que no es raro en el pero esta vez mas por que la paz se allá desmoronado.

- Yo igual, esta paz ete no se -_ estoy dudando y me quede sin saber que decir -suspira psicológicamente- hay cosas que uno no podrá cambiar -_Sasuke sonríe y mientras Hinata tiene una batalla psicológica por decir ete.

- A veces pienso que eres la misma de antes -_ que se sonrojaba, parecía una niña a pesar de ser una mujer, que era adorable, aun lo eres pero era mejor cuando lo eras mas ¿qué estoy pensando? está Hyuga me hizo dudar, corrección pensar en ella-_estas palabras sacan a Hinata de su ensimismamiento-

- Yo no soy la misma de antes soy Anbu y negociante soy fuerte y le puedo dar una buena batalla - _Uchiha-san veces me irrita de sobre manera... es un hombre apuesto y recio pero no por ser recio tiene derecho a llamarme como el piensa que soy,YO SE QUIEN SOY Y FUI un segundo ¿pensé que era apuesto?-_Hinata se encuentra mas herida y molesta con Sasuke cada segundo por jugarla cuando ella no lo juzga a el.

- Si tienes un negocio de pasteles en Suna y aquí, eres Anbu, hump pero yo no me refiero a la débil Hyuga sino dulce esa es tu esencia, quizás quieras cambiar eso pero no lo lograrías y justamente por esa razón soy mas fuerte que tu -a Sasuke le gusta molestar a todo el mundo para que lo dejen en paz pero a Hinata la molesta por diversión desde esa misión y sabe que con decirle que es débil o insinuarle que es débil logra tal efecto.

- No soy débil -sin previo aviso Hinata desenvaina su Espada y casi le corta el hombro a Sasuke.

- Por poco Hyuga -des enfuña su Katana y en el rostro de ambos se muestra una sonrisa que no se puede apreciar gracias a las mascaras de ambos.

Sasuke empieza a atacar a Hinata hasta casi cortarle la mejilla pero si le corta un mechón de cabello de su azul cabellera y Hinata no se queda atrás le corta media manga de su uniforme en un intento de cortar su brazo, continúan peleando hasta hasta que Sasuke le quita la espada y le dice- Tengo mas tiempo que tu Hyuga no me podrás vencer - poniéndole a la Katana en el cuello de Hitana pero Hinata le pisa en pie lo que hace que Sasuke se aleje lo suficiente para ella tomar posición de combate.

- ¿Que dijo Uchiha-san? -comenta "ingenuamente" Hinata ante su maniobra para alejarse lo suficiente para que Sasuke para no ser cortada por su Katana.

- Hump -Sasuke molesto por ser bajar la guardia tan fácilmente y continuaron peleando hasta cansarse- Si fuera una batalla real yo te ganaría -sonriendo arrogante mente bajo la mascara.

- No se lo garantizó orgullosa de poder darle pelea al Uchiha- Recuerda cuando era su vigilante -recordando como la trataba- usted es un cabrón -molesta y divertida ante sus recuerdos.

- Y tu un conejo asustado -

Flash black.

Hinata va caminando al barrio Uchiha porque va a vigilar a Sasuke el ultimo Uchiha como muchos lo llaman ahora, ésta frente a la puerta toca y sale Sasuke a ver quien será su nuevo vigilante ya que el otro no duro mucho- un Hyuga JA -

- Uchiha-sa... -Sasuke le cierra la puerta a Hinata en la cara sin previo aviso y asombrando la por su falta de educación.

- Vete no me molestes, no te necesito Hyuga -dice firmemente y molesto Sasuke.

- No lo hago por gusto sino por que es mi misión -se encuentra decidida a no fallar ya que es su camino Ninja.

- Hump - _creo que se me hace conocida hump no la conozco -_piensa un despreocupado Uchiha.

- Uchiha-san no me obligue -dice una Hinata un poco molesta pero igual de decidida y Sasuke abre la puerta.

- ¿A que Hyuga? -dice un divertido Sasuke para cerrar de nuevo.

- No me obligue a entrar a la fuerza -Sasuke abre la puerta la ve de arriba a bajo analizando si sería capas de hacerlo, piensa que no y le vuelve a tirar la puerta en la cara y camina hacia las escaleras.

Todo esto hace molestar a Hinata que activa el Byakugan sin darse cuenta y ve como Sasuke tranquilamente sube las escalera y sin previo aviso al Uchiha, Hinata rompe la puerta con ocho trigadas al vacío y despierta la furia de Sasuke que sin pensar dos veces la atrapa en un Getjutsu.

Todo era negro y gris Hinata corría sin rumbo fijo, sin nada en mente, sola en un lugar que nunca había conocido y de la nada escucha la voz de Sasuke- ¿que te pasa Hyuga? y que no me temes pero se que estas asustada ¿o no? -

- No le temo se que estoy en un Getjutsu -disimulando un poco su nerviosismo.

- Te podría matar -suena molesto y irritado.

- Podría ir a la cárcel y hacer su vida peor de lo que ya es... -dice pensativa Hinata y acercándose más al origen de la voz de Sasuke- Uchiha-san mi misión es vigilar lo -

- Me molesta que estés en mi propiedad Hyuga -y de la nada se empieza a formar una figura hasta convertirse en Sasuke.

- Si quiere estoy a una distancia prudente de su persona Uchiha-san -dice al recordar que siempre ha visto a cierta persona desde lejos.

- Creo conocerte - _solo hay una maldita persona tan educada y aparentemente dulce en toda konoha y es Hyuga Hinata, pero ella no parece bueno se parece mucho, esa niña era muy rara y ella parece rara y ya, esa niña tenia el cabello azul y la piel clara podría apostar que murió se veía en su gesto dulce que era muy debía, ella se parece físicamente y inclusive en su gesto pero no es el mismo el de ella es diferente, triste, vacío y determinado, Hinata era débil y ella también se ve débil pero por la forma en que cayo mi puerta sin tocarla me hace cambiar un poco de opinión -_mientras Sasuke piensa Hinata ve el horizonte de esa ilusión.

_-_ Uchiha-san soy Hinata Hyuga estudié con usted -algo triste por no ser recordada aunque sabiendo que no podía esperar mas ya que nunca hablaron soló se saludaban.

- Hump ya lo sabia - _a logrado sobrevivir -_responde sin mayor importancia y un poco relajado.

- Ete -aclara su garganta- entonces ¿me dejará cumplir la misión en paz? -con determinación en su rostro a pesar de haber dudado.

- Hump -_ no puede ser Hinata la única que no me acosaba en la escuela, ella prefería acosar al dobe, desde cuando me importa tanto está tonta, se ve mejor con el cabello largo, maldita Hyuga me esta afectando estar tanto con el dobe -_piensa molesto por verse ignorado por Hinata.

- No me sentirá, si quiere Uchiha-san, puedo verlo con el Byakugan -dice Hinata con voz calma y intenciones de paz.

- Pervertida -_ esto no me lo esperaba o quizás es tan inocente -_

- ¿Uchiha-san que quiere decir? - _he hecho molestar a Uchiha-san, no debo dejar que la desilusión de Naruto-kun me afecte en la misión, lo recordaré como mi primer amor como mi ejemplo a seguir y mi... salvador, gracias a el yo soy mejor, me tengo que alegrar de que esté feliz con Sakura-chan y les debo desear lo mejor -_cada minuto que Hinata esta mas confundida y triste, confundida con que le allá llamado pervertida y triste por no estar con Naruto.

- Hyuga me vas a ver desnudo con el Byakugan ¿verdad? - _claro que es verdad quizás no sea mi fan pero eso lo haría cualquiera -_las palabras atrevidas de Sasuke mas sus silencios incómodos -los espacios en que piensa- tienen a Hinata molesta.

- No como cree ete yo sea capaz incapaz ete eto e... bueno Uchiha-san yo no, sola, solo lo decía para no incomodar, no se si usted quiere estar solo yo no se lo critico tiene que pensar y -todo esto lo dice nerviosa pero no logra continuar pues Sasuke la interrumpe.

- sabes esos ojos tuyos pueden ver mucho quizás mas de lo que nosotros pensamos -refiriéndose a toda la gente que no tiene el Byakugan, dice Sasuke pensando que tiene toda la razón.

- ¿Que insinúa? -sintiendo muy ofendida una cosa es que la moleste y otra a su familia.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero decir -_no pensé que me iba a divertir molestando a alguien, menos a está Hyuga y ahora que lo pienso nunca la he visto molesta bueno en realidad nunca la vi, aunque en verdad la respeto por no acosarme, sabe acosar ya que el dobe ni la reconoce y hasta a mi me costo darme cuenta... ojala mis fans fueran mas discretas _-Hinata le da una cachetada Sasuke.

_- _Usted no tiene derecho ni fundamentos para decir eso, mi familia es gente honrada y educada no como usted -molesta porque Sasuke le faltara el respeto a todos aquellos poseedores del Byakugan.

- Maldita Hyuga -y así empieza una batalla Sasuke contra Hinata, Sasuke le lanza un puño en el estomago pero era un clon de sombra, la ve a lo lejos y se pone detrás de ella con un Kunai en la mano y en un segundo y le dice en la oreja- sabes Hyuga gané -Hinata le entierra el codo en una costilla con fuerza pero no la suficiente como para partir le la costilla pero era un clon de sombra y el verdadero Sasuke la mete en un getjutsu dentro del getjutsu- las reglas no me toques, no me digas Sasuke-kun con voz melosa ni me digas Sasuke, no digas que tenemos algo, ni sueñes que después de la misión te hablare o nos veremos si no es en una misión, no rompas nada y no seas escandalosa eso es todo mientras tanto. ¿Entiendes Hyuga? -

- Si Uchiha-san -

Fin flash black

...Continuara...


End file.
